My Little Flutters
by RainingDew
Summary: Life has always been a drag. I lacked the social skills needed for friends, and so I use a computer to hide my face from the world. I never knew that just a little kindness would help me out of my shell. (My Little Dashie inspired)
1. Chapter 1

Hiya! So, this is a new story I'm working on. I absolutely LOVE My Little Dashie (Cried a little at the end) and I decided to make a somewhat sequel to it, only it's not the same person or pony. I guess you could say that it's just inspired by it.

The character is based on me from 3rd grade, I just made her older and look different. Don't ask why, I just did that.

Now, let's get on with the story.

Oh, and there's no named chapters in this story.

**Chapter 1**

Life was no cakewalk for me. The fact that everybody that I loved/trusted just up and left me (Other than my parents) really set me on edge. I was shy and socially inept, barely able to mutter a word without stammering once. Life was dull and lost it's shine from when I was younger, when I was oblivious to how my classmates treated me. I didn't start to blame them til I was old enough to understand it WAS their fault.

Being fifteen had it's perks, but I wished I had a friend to at least talk to about them. Music was my solace, and drawing was my outlet. I was quiet and well-behaving, and that pleased my parents enough to not wonder what was wrong with me. I made straight A's, only dipping below 90's when I couldn't get sleep. Those were bad days, where the night before I had cried myself to sleep and didn't reach it till three am.

I looked fairly decent, at least to me I did. I had slight darkness around my eyes from my sleepless nights, and my lips were thin on top and thick on the bottom. My semi thick eyelashes framed my hazel eyes, which looked green more and more everyday. My hair was wavy, and couldn't be tamed. Most of the time I gave it a quick run through with a brush and found it satisfying, though my mother scolded me on just doing that and not making an effort to make myself presentable. I ignored it, finding no reason to do so.

And if it could get worse, I had an infatuation with kid's shows. They reminded me of my happy childhood, and I loved that more than anything. The only one I couldn't deal with were the ones with Dora in them. But other than her, I loved all sorts of cartoons. Some were old, like CatDog, but some were new as well. For example, I loved a show called My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic.

It's aimed towards little girls, and it wasn't very adult-like of me to like the show. But my parents didn't think it was bad. I was glad. But then again, I AM a girl. So it kinda made sense that I might like the show, though it wasn't expected of me. And I was fine with this.

Anyway, back to the show. My favorite pony was Rainbow Dash, because I wished with all my heart I could be her. But the one I related with the most was Fluttershy. Like her, I was timid and scared around crowds, and had a strong love for animals. I could even speak like her, if I tried hard enough. I would have loved to have a plush of both, but for now I had Dash, and frankly, it was horrible. I love MLP, I really do, but the company doesn't even know what 'accurate' means anymore. But I could make do.

Currently, I was walking around my house. I lived down in the south, near the top right tip of Georgia. The house we had was very light gray paneled in some sort of plastic I couldn't place. The roof was a medium shade of blue, and around the house was woods, in the front very thin and in the back VERY thick. To the right side of the house, there was two rows of trees that made a sort of tree tunnel, and I loved hanging out around there. Today was like no other. Since it was Fall, it was cold and I wore a royal blue windbreaker with a heart key necklace that changed color depending on what temperature my body was, and worn blue jeans. My short haircut framed my face, and my bangs were in my eyes. I blew them out, growing frustrated with them.

There was a squeak off to my right. I paused in my tracks, my eyes widening in alarm.

I turned in the direction of the squeak, seeing nothing. I started to think it was a baby squirrel that had fallen out of one of it's trees. It's happened before; When I was seven or so I found one under this tall oak we had and rushed it to mom, but it had fell a long way and only live for five days. We took good care of it in it's final days though. However, this squeak was different, almost human-like.

I walked over to the trees where it had come from, looking around the bases. I heard the squeak again, above me. I looked up, and nearly screamed in delight.

A tiny butter yellow pony was clutching the limb above me, her pink mane covering her face. I saw what looked like wings on her back, and her flank was bare. She gave out a shrill whinny, shaking like a leaf.

I stood there in awe, til I realized she was about to fall. I stood on tiptoe and gently grabbed her, picking her off the limb and cradling her against my chest.

She stopped shaking, and looked up at me, her turquoise eyes shining. A small but very cute smile spread on her face, and she nickered, nuzzling against my neck.

Fluttershy was here. She was in my arms. She was _real_. I hugged her close for a second, and started to walk towards the house. I then immediately stopped in my tracks.

What were my parents going to say? Oh boy, what was I to do? I couldn't leave her out here, she could easily freeze to death. I sucked in a breath, and went forward, taking the doorknob in my free hand and opening the door, walking in quickly so that I wouldn't let out the heat.

"Peanut, where have you-" My mother immediately stopped, looking at what I had in my arm.

"Haley, what in the world is this?"

"Mother, I can explain. I-I found her outside on a limb, and I simply couldn't leave her out there; She could've died in the cold!"

There was a silence from mother, before nodding her head.

"Alright. I'll explain this situation to your father, and we'll try to find a pound to take her."

My mouth flew open, my eyes filling with rage. "MOM! This is a PEGASUS! They'll take her and do who knows what to her!" I held the filly closer, my cheeks burning in anger.

Needless to say, my mom was taken aback. "Dear..." she paused for a second, then her eyebrows wrinkled in amusement, a smile on her face.

"Alright, alright. We were talking about getting you a puppy or something anyway, what's the difference?" She then looked to the horse in question. "wo which one is it?"

"F-Fluttershy. The one that I impersonate all the time." I mumbled, as she took her hand and ran it through Fluttershy's mane. She seemed to cower a little, but then leaned into it, giggling softly.

"Well...This will be eventful, won't it?" She stated, looking up at me. I smiled, something I did rarely.

"I guess." I agree, scratching the pony behind the ears. She acted like a puppy and her leg started to wag. I laughed softly.

Things seem to be looking up.

* * *

There! First chapter done! I really, REALLY wanted to do this, and I love Flutters. ^v^

I'll update when I can or when I have the inspiration.

Til then, though...

_~Rainbow Showers_


	2. Chapter 2

Hello guys! I decided to do another chapter, because I'm HOOKED on this story. I lurve it shoooo murch. :3

The chapters may be a little short. Sorry about that.

On with the story.

**Chapter 2**

Right away, life became better. I smiled all the time now, and the shine that life used to have seemed to glimmer through. Fluttershy brought a light with her that helped my life brighten, and I couldn't thank her more.

She constantly wanted to be outside. I saw once feral and wild squirrels run up to me and offer me human friendly nuts. Birds flew around the house, and baby ones liked to perch atop my head when I accompanied my pegasus friend. It seemed she could tame any creature, and it didn't surprise me one bit. She received her cutie mark when a thunderstorm had scared all the animals into hiding. She helped them rebuild their homes if damaged, and helped them gather.

She loved me a lot. At night, when she had a bad dream, she would whinny and squeal til I woke up (which wasn't for long) at the side of my bed, and I would reach down and pick her up, letting her curl up next to me and falling asleep. Most days I woke up to her opening my window to cater to the spiders that lived there. I called it the spider hotel because so many were there, and it looked as if it had floors. I even used to have a pet spider name Charlotte that lived there, but she had gotten knocked off during a storm and I never saw her again. Fluttershy would catch flies and insects of the like and put them in the webs. The spiders would then do their thing, and when she was finished we both would go into the kitchen for breakfast. Most of the time she would have salads while I had eggs (I tried my best to stray away from bacon).

She was leaning to talk, slowly but surely. My mother remarked on how easy it was to do so, since she taught me to talk. She could say 'Yes.', 'No.','Hungry.' and 'Thirsty.' She knew many more words, was even starting to read a little bit. I was getting so proud of her.

Since I got to bed before my dad gets home, he never saw Flutters until the next morning. What can I say; The granite industry where I lived was booming and they needed workers.

I walked in the kitchen, still clad in pajamas, holding Flutters as I heard a gasp. My eyes shot open and I fully registered my dad's presence.

"Hi dad..." I responded meekly, while I felt the butter pegasus snuggle closer to me.

He gave mom a questioning look, and she sighed, sitting at the table.

"Yesterday, while you were at work, Haley was outside and she found a pony outside hanging from a limb. I told her we could keep it, since that it was a cartoon character, you know, My Little Pony, and she was so set on someone taking her and performing experiments on her."

I had sat down at the table, setting Flutters down on her stool beside me. She curled up, eyeing dad wearily.

He returned the look, switching from her to me. He nodded slightly. "So you're telling me that a character, from a cartoon no less, is sitting in front of me? I still think you're joking, for all I know it could just be a dog in a costume."

I grimaced. "She's a pegasus," I deadpanned, stretching one of her wings out tenderly. " And also, how many horses have you seen that has this color sheme?"

"It's a costume; It can look like anything or anybody."

I groaned. "Walk outside with me, Dad, and I'll SHOW you." I picked up Flutters and we both made our way out the back door, since it was the closest exit. I set her down on the ground, where she stood and looked around.

"Watch."

She then gave out a semi-loud squeak, and a family of squirrels scampered up, chattering.

Dad, needless to say, was flabbergasted. Even more when one of the babies climbed his pant leg and sat on his shoulder, rubbing his check affectionately. I laughed as he looked at me.

"S-So..."

"Yes, she's real. Isn't that right?"

"Yes!" Squeaks Fluttershy, trotting up to me. Her little wings flutter as she goes to stand in front of my dad, her eyes shining up at him.

Dad's look melts, and he opens his arms just as she jumps, hugging her to his chest. He laughs as she snuggles into his chest.

"Maybe this won't be so bad. Ponies are vegetarians, right? Maybe we can start another garden for her." He remarks, a hand moving through her mane.

I nodded, liking the idea. "I need to see her, it's time for her bath."

He frowned. "Use the water hose."

There he goes again. Thinking like she's a dog. I sigh. "Dad, she very much like a human. As in, she can talk. She can pick things up with her hooves. She basically a four legged human and if you can't accept that, she might just die from how you WANT us to treat her." I mutter, my gaze hardening. Just because he's an adult doesn't mean that everything he wants to do is right.

"Fine, fine. Here." He hands her to me. "I need to get a cigarette." He walks into the house.

I cuddle Fluttershy to me. "Here, let's get you cleaned up."

* * *

It seems like an hour, but I finally get her in the tub. The one I have to use is small, and a cerulean blue. It's still under construction, but not to where you couldn't use it or anything. You can see the plumbing for the tub, though.

Anyway, she was now in the tub. I had put some vanilla bubble bath in there, along with some of my cake smelling soap on a rag. She was curled up, the bubbles high enough to touch her neck slightly. Currently, she had some on top of her snout, looking at them with crossed eyes. She giggled, a big smile on her face. I squee'd internally, taking the rag and rubbing her body with it. Soon, all I had left was her face and wings.

Now, I have NO idea how to wash wings. The only reference was when birds flapped their wings in bird baths. So I decided to go with that.

"Alright Flutters. Flap your wings REALLY fast, make sure you get them in the water." I instructed. She nodded, doing what I said.

Next thing I knew, I'm drenched. My hair had fallen straight, because it was weighed down by the water, and I pushed a lock of it out of my face. Flutters looked at me with a sheepish smile, and I laughed. I then rinsed the rag out and made sure there was no soap, then gently rubbed her face with it. Then I picked her up and cradled her in a towel. Her eyes lowered a little, looking sleepy, and I smiled, rocking her a little. She fell asleep, yawning a little.

She looked so calm. I grinned, unwrapping the towel and gently sitting her down on the floor. I then rubbed her mane and tail dry, then brushed it. I made sure her wings were dry as well, and then I picked her back up, walking to my room and sitting her down in her bed, which was basically a dog bed. She started to stir a little, and I immediately remembered her lullaby. In a low voice, I started singing it.

_"Hush now, quiet now..._

_It's time to lay your sleepy head..._

_Hush now, quiet now..._

_It's time to go to bed..."_

I smiled as I saw her go back to sleep with a small smile on her face. I stood, taking a glance in the mirror. I laughed inwardly at my appearance, looking like I was thrown into a lake. And then I saw it.

A sparkle in my eye. I looked happy, jovial even. I liked it. I smiled a little wider, and left the room, glad that 'Shy had entered my world.

She was sure making life easier.

* * *

WOW! Three reviews already! I'm so proud of myself again.

And don't worry, the story won't be alot like MLD. Some stuff will be like it, but I won't reveal what!~

~RainbowShowers


End file.
